Blossom
by BalthierFlare
Summary: Post OoT. Zelda wishes for her own adventure, hoping for no more damsel in distress. Zelda sees it as an opportunity to prove to her Father she is no longer a child. But what if she actually caused the evil arising?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a very serious story for me. I've re-wrote it for those who've already read it. Hopefully it is a better piece now, it certainly is different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, the characters in it, Nintendo, etc., in anyway.**

Marble castle walls surrounded a small circle of green. Grass was everywhere except for a small oval in the center arranged with many flowers. A sole window was fitted on one wall, connecting the view to the inner castle. A frame was cut out of the opposite marble, leading to the hedge maze and afterward, granite statues.

A young woman stood by the lone window, her golden blonde hair being blown around her face from the cool breeze, her pale pink dress rippled at the hem; her apron painted with symbols wavered as well.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the crisp leaves fell from the trees. The young woman continued standing, staring off into the reflection of clouds in the window. She sighed and turned around to see a familiar face.

"I'm tired of being rescued, I want my own adventure," she thought out loud.

"What Princess?" Her guardian, Impa, asked. She placed her hand on her hip. Her grey hair was tinted with silver; she wore armor across her chest and blue shorts.

"It-it-it's nothing," the princess replied but then continued, "…I just always get rescued by Link, I mean, can't I have my own adventure?"

Impa smiled, "Zelda, you're a princess. What kind of adventure would you have?"

Zelda walked to the center of the courtyard that was filled with vibrantly colored flowers from all over Hyrule. She picked one, an emerald green stem with cotton ends sticking out of it; the aftermath of a dandelion.

"I'll wish on this flower. It must come true then!"

"Zelda…you know wishes don't always come true…" Impa stared at Zelda.

Ignoring Impa's words, Zelda closed her eyes, made a wish and then blew. The white fluffy seeds were no longer bound to the stem. Each seed followed the breeze, carrying them away.

"I wonder when my wish will come true." Zelda paused and then added, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Zelda passed Impa, whose arms were folded in response to Zelda's naivety. She paced through the courtyard, passing giant bushes of pea green and beautiful iron gates laced with ivy. She reached a door to the castle and with a sigh, she half-heartedly opened the door. She stepped on to the plush, scarlet carpet and continued down the hallway with a frown on her face. She walked past countless doors until she reached an enormous wooden door. Pausing, she looked around, not sure if she should enter. Zelda pressed her gloved hands across her skirt, in an attempt to make it seem neater. She situated her apron and then grasped the golden, triangular knobs, and walked in.

"Father…"

A figure sitting in a red throne embroidered with golden thread replied, "Daughter, why do you enter?"

"I would like to request that if something were to come up, I would be able to handle it and adventure on my own..." Zelda responded.

The figure stood, enabling Zelda to fully see who she was speaking to. The figure was a tall man with a shining gold crown atop his head. His face was tough, his facial characteristics outlined with wrinkles and indentations. He had a grey beard and a long red cape, underneath a royal blue tunic was fastened with a golden belt. He immediately seemed stern.

The King of Hyrule stepped down from his throne, "Zelda why are you trying to betray your nobility with such foolishness?"

Zelda's expression changed, her words seemed to be defensive, "I'm always left behind, Father! Instead of having a hero rescue me, I'd like to be a hero myself and make some change in the world!"

The King glared at his daughter, "Zelda, such nonsense you speak!"

"I just want to make an impact!"

The King sighed, "Zelda, my daughter, you are a princess. You're wisdom is unsurpassable and your people see you as a princess with dignity."

"Then if I depart on some sort of adventure, my people will see me as such but also as a woman that is filled with courage and determination!"

"Zelda, you are still a child."

"No I am not, Father! I believe that at eighteen, I am no longer a child!"

Her father looked her in the eye, "Enough. Your rebellious attitude is welcome no more in my presence. Leave at once."

"Father, I---!" Zelda cried out.

Her father approached her once more, "Do you not understand my words? Retire to your room. I do not care if you embark in a deadly adventure, maybe you will learn some respect from it!"

Zelda picked up her skirt and ran out of the room, not caring to shut the door. She needed to reach her room, as quickly as possible.

She turned the knob, and burst angrily into the room, slamming the door shut as soon as she entered. She fell onto her pastel pink comforter, under the white canopy of her bed.

She immediately threw her hands to her face covering her eyes.

_I am not a princess. I am a fool. Why would I think I could go on such a trip? Why did I even consider consulting my father on such a brainless idea?_

The tears flowed from her eyes, seeping through the spaces between fingers. She put her hands down on her bed, and forcefully removed her gloves. She took her bare hands and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_It was not a dim-witted idea! An adventure will help me to become a better ruler! I know it!_

Zelda stood and walked over to a window in her room. She sat down on the long couch placed underneath and opened the window to feel the soothing breeze. She laid her arm limply on the sill and then rested her head atop of it.

_I will wait until something arises that I may be able to assist._

Before she knew it, she was near sleep. She groggily shut the window and wobbled over to her bed. Zelda lie down and fell into a slumber.

--

**So, what do you think? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello? Is anyone there? I've been getting hits…but no reviews! ;.; I'm just going to cry now. I want your feedback, good or bad! Anonymous reviews are enabled if you don't have an account or think I'll be mean to you…which, I won't. I respect your opinions, in order for me to prove so, I need to hear them first...(sighs)…onward!**

Zelda awoke feeling better than yesterday, she regretted talking in such a manner towards her father, but knew she could not change the past.

She stretched out her arms and yawned. She groggily got out of bed and waltzed over to a brown vanity, the wood of it had gotten old and now it was an antique. She grabbed her brush, and brushed through her long golden locks, taking one section at a time.

She yawned again, looked out her window to see bright sunshine. Orange leaves fell from trees she could not see the tops of, making it seems as if the leaves were falling from the sky.

Zelda walked to her closet, taking out her pale pink dress, she quickly buttoned her dress, hooked her belt, and attached the apron to the belt. She then walked over to a chest of drawers and opened the top drawer, inside her golden tiara, a glistening ruby fitted in the center. She carefully picked up the tiara and placed it on her head, adjusting it to perfectly fit around her forehead.

Silently she opened her door, stepping onto the plush carpet and walking to the courtyard. She walked to the spot in which she stood at yesterday, looking up at the sky. The clouds slowly glided and hundreds of leaves floated down, the breeze gently guiding their path.

Sighing, she noticed a crow fly past her, startling her with a loud caw. Bored, she decided to enter the castle once more. Continuing her routine, she walked through the various courtyards until she reached a door, opened it and began walking down a hallway to her bedroom.

A voice from behind her called out her name.

Zelda turned to where the voice came from. Panting, stood Impa.

"Impa?" Zelda jogged over to her guardian.

"I-I-there's…you're wish…"

Zelda looked at her, slightly confused.

"You said you wanted an adventure, right? Looks like you've got a bundle of conflicts ahead…"

"Where? What's going on?" Zelda frantically asked.

Impa was flustered and took her time to answer, "Kokiri Forest, something odd…"

"Is everyone okay? Is Link alright?!" Zelda cried in response to Impa's short replies.

"The problem is such. Everyone is gone…"

--

**I know this seems like a filler…and I'm sorry…next chapter will take a bit of time, stay tuned…And please (dare I say it)…review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three, reviews merrily welcome…I'd really enjoy if anyone could give advice!**

"What?" Zelda's voice expressed her shock.

"No one is there! They've all disappeared!" Impa stated with just as much disbelief.

"Even Link?" Zelda asked, growing worried.

"I'm sorry to say, yes." Impa replied.

"We've got to go find them!" Zelda immediately rushed to the stables, her heart pounding vehemently.

_Where are they? Where have they gone?_

Zelda reached a white horse; she climbed atop the golden saddle, Impa mounting her plain brown horse. The two horses galled at an incredible speed, violent yips sounding from the two riders.

_Where have they gone? How is the Deku Sprout? Where is Link?_

Passing through Castle Town was dramatic. Impa and Zelda parted, dodging citizens, statues and houses. They reached the drawbridge, clacks of hooves patting against the worn wood. Sounds of hooves were soon silenced by patches of grass, the two riders still yipping to motivate the sprinting horses.

Soon the two had passed through the plains; the light grew dimmer from the surrounding trees, which had become abundant. Finally, the riders reached a small trunk opening; they quickly dismounted and ran to the entrance.

Zelda ran through, immediately closing her eyes when she had sensed she had passed through the opening. She was unsure what she would witness, what the woods would look like without fairies and happy children skipping about. She could feel Impa's stare, so she opened her eyes.

_This…this is…so…odd…_

The woods appeared fine. The trees were lush, the grass still an olive green. She could still see orbs of gold slowly falling. She took a couple steps onto the wooden slacked bridge.

_There's something wrong…_

Zelda still stood, searching for some sense of life. Impa brushed against her shoulder, and then signaled for Zelda to follow her to the village.

_It is so…quiet…_

Without thinking, Zelda ran to Link's house, anxiously climbing the ladder. Upon entering, she realized what had happened.

Stumbling, she fell onto the mattress of his bed. Pulling herself up, she sat on the bed, her voice shaking, "Where did you go?"

She felt as if his arm would touch her shoulder, his comforting voice telling her nothing had happened. But there was nothing.

_How could you have left me behind without telling me a thing?_

Zelda began rummaging through the room, searching for clues as to where he may be. She opened a dresser drawer, finding the pale pink fairy ocarina Saria had given him. But there was no blue ocarina, no Ocarina of Time.

Suddenly, it all came to her. She remember the dark, red and clouded sky as she rode away with Impa. She remember throwing the Ocarina of Time into the moat. She remembered transforming into Sheik, teaching Link songs to help him in his travels.

She hummed the Prelude of Light. But it only made things worse, her eyes welled.

_Where are you? _

Then the tears burst, sliding down her cheeks. She grasped the peach ocarina, holding it against her chest.

_Where is Saria? Why did everyone in the forest disappear? Would more people disappear? _

Her worries only provoked her tears to keep falling. She heard thunks of someone climbing the ladder. She placed the ocarina in the drawer, rustled to a wooden chair and swiftly wiped her tears from her face.

Impa entered, Zelda stifled a sob with her arm, then asked if she had found anything.

Impa nodded no, "Have you found anything?'

Zelda thought, all was left was the ocarina. That meant all of his items were with him.

_But what about…_

"Impa! Did you ever check the Temple of Time?" Zelda's eyes were wide.

"For what?"

"The Master Sword!" Zelda felt as if she had struck gold, "If Link took it must be for some reason!"

"Zelda, we will check later. The forest is our first priority."

Zelda nodded, "The Deku Sprout…"

--

The two approached the wilted creature, its lofty outline could be seen from outside of the forest. The branches were still home to many leaves, although there were always some falling.

Zelda could not contain her excitement when she saw the sprout. Taller, but not nearly the height of the Great Deku Tree, the sprout was illuminated by a ray of light.

"Deku Sprout!" Zelda cheerfully called to him.

There was no reply.

"Deku Sprout?" Zelda's voice called again.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat, she ran towards the sapling. She stroked the bark, stepping back as she realized.

"He's…he's been turned to stone…" She collapsed with her words, her heart sinking. Her face had no expression.

Impa came to her, "Zelda are you alright?"

Zelda glanced at Impa, a glaze covering her eyes.

"Zelda, we will find a way to cure him. But for now we need to find the Sacred Forest Meadow…"

Zelda slightly nodded, but did not move.

Impa sat beside her, clasping her hand. A gentle and kind voice came to Zelda, "It's alright. Take my word, we will cure him."

Zelda's eyes were relieved from the eerie glaze, she weakly stood, her steps feeble. Impa assisted her as the left the Deku Sprout, ascending the hills into the Lost Woods.

Zelda guided the way through, listening closely to the music.

_Is Saria still here?_

The two reached the entrance to the Forest Temple. A hook branched tree beside the marble building. A small stump lay alongside, empty.

Saria was not there. Her melodies still echoed throughout, Zelda longed for the emerald haired girl.

She ran to the stump, sitting down she sang the harmony of Saria's song.

_Maybe she'll come back…_

After a moment, Impa set her hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Zelda, let's go back to the castle…"

The occurrences had sidetracked Zelda from the Temple of Time. The two crossed the bridge.

Zelda stopped, thinking she had heard a subtle noise, she looked around, but could see nothing. She glanced at Impa, she was unaware of any noise.

_I…I swear I heard something…But…what did I hear?_

"Are you coming, Princess?"

--

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me how I could improve, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda awoke to a bird singing a lullaby

**Here is the fourth. **

Zelda awoke to a bird's croon outside her window. Sleepily, she opened and closed her eyes until she was awake enough to start the day. She followed her usual routine: brushed her hair, dressed and placed her tiara. Once finished, she walked onto the scarlet carpet lining the walkways of indoors. Upon reaching the end of the eastern chamber, she turned a knob and stepped into the morning light. Strolling, she casually made her way to the courtyard. She stood, looking at the sky.

"I must not have been awake!" Zelda proclaimed, dashing out of the courtyard. Various guards looked at each other, confused and bewildered. Zelda quickly made her way into the castle, thundering down steps until she opened another set of doors leading to the stables.

A guard, standing at the doors to the stables said to his colleague, "She beat MY record!"

The other merely responded, "Well, you are very slow."

Prompting the other to respond, thus an argument of speed commenced. Talk of speed, displacement and velocity soon followed.

Zelda mounted her horse, determined to reach the Temple of Time. The horse and rider flew down the hillside pathway, rushing through Castle Town. Making a sharp left, Zelda reached the temple. She saw Impa's horse by the entrance and dismounted, jogging to the temple.

The ruby carpet lined with gold welcomed her steps in the magnificent structure. A pedestal held the three crystals Link had collected to open the door, she passed them, watching the Kokiri Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire twinkle and glisten. She then walked to the chamber where the Master Sword was kept. Zelda saw the stone, where the Master Sword was usually placed. It was empty. Impa stood beside it, arms folded.

"He must have taken it with him." Zelda assumed.

Impa nodded.

"What else is dear to Link?" Zelda thought for a moment, quickly arriving at the answer, "Epona. Lon Lon Ranch should have her if she is not with him. Impa, let's go."

Impa nodded again.

The two exited the Temple, quickly mounting their horses. Together the horses ambled through the crowds, trying to avoid families and merchants. Soon they reached the drawbridge. They passed over the moat, entering Hyrule Field. The horses trotted along the pathway, quickly arriving at the ranch's gates.

They each dismounted, tying their horses to a wooden bar. Cuccoos swarmed around them, cooing and cawing. Zelda heard the salient singing of Malon. She followed the noise until she reached the entrance of the corral where Malon stood. The farm girl opened her eyes after a verse, surprised to find Zelda akimbo.

"Princess Zelda," Malon bowed to greet the princess.

Zelda waved her hands to and fro, "Malon, good friends do not bow to one another."

Malon smiled, still believing she should show respect albeit they were close.

"I have a question to ask," Zelda addressed the problem eagerly, "Is Epona here?"

Malon hesitantly stated, "Yes…why?"

Zelda looked away. Impa placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding that it was alright to tell the farm girl.

Zelda cupped her hands in another, "Kokiri Forest is empty. No one is there. Link is gone as well."

The farm girl's hand covered her widening mouth. Her eyes grew wide, her expression was of disbelief, "I—I—"

Zelda smiled. She patted her friend's shoulder.

"Epona. She has been acting strange. For the past three days I could hear whimpering from the stables every night. When I checked on her, she awake from her dreams and stare off. During the day, she just trots. She doesn't eat or drink much."

Zelda's eyebrows curled, "Three days ago. That's when I wished for an adventure. I-- did I do this?"

Impa glared at her, "Foolishness. An effortless wish does nothing."

Malon remembered Zelda's premonitions of great evil, "Her dreams came reality, so why not wishes?"

Zelda left, walking to Epona. _Malon is correct. I must have something to do with this. _She could hear Impa's cries. _Malon...Impa yells at you because of me. I am sorry. _

Considering she did cause this, Zelda struggled to find an explanation. _How could I have caused it? _She reached Epona; the horse was lying on the grass, half-asleep. Zelda stroked the white mane; Epona opened her eyes, neighing.

"Hello, Epona," Zelda was a familiar face. Epona had always liked the princess. _Magic. Is that how? If I concentrated that hard…could it have channeled? But it still doesn't explain why Link would have all of his supplies…_

"Zelda!" Malon had come over to her. She patted Epona's burgundy coat, "Impa says you must go. I'm sorry. Please let me know how I can help." She stood and held out her hand. Zelda took it and thanked her. Malon bowed again.

Impa rushed Zelda out of the ranch. She wasn't sure why they must leave so quickly. Zelda was good friends with Malon. Her advice was comforting especially at a time like this.

Impa ushered Zelda onto her horse, and mounted her own. She grabbed Zelda's horse's reins, guiding her to the castle.

Impa turned around, "Zelda, Malon's words are deceiving. You had nothing to do with the disappearances."

They were close to the drawbridge, Zelda could see the sun setting, "I…I would not rule that out yet. Impa, though you care for me, you cannot rule out causes. My magic could've channeled…"

The two horses crossed the bridge into the emptying town. Lights seeped from the windows, "Zelda! A wish?! You actually believe a petty wish could wreck havoc?!"

They were now climbing the hillside path, then entering the stables, "Impa, you know very well I could've channeled magic."

Impa dismounted, Zelda followed, "Princess…" Impa paused to conceal her frustration, "Does your magic grant wishes?"

Zelda glanced at her feet, and then walked away. _Child. That is what she would say next. She thinks I'm still a child. _Zelda stopped, _I cannot runaway. Only children do such. _Zelda faced Impa, calling to her she said, "No matter what, if I caused this or if Ganondorf caused this, I will find Link. I will find the Kokiri. It is my duty is Princess of Hyrule. I care for my kingdom and I will protect it with my life!"

**Okies. There you are. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Reviews smiled upon! Go one review… (cries)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda so pleeease don't sue me

**A/N: Thanks lots to all of the kind reviews I've received. It really, really, means a lot to me to get some feedback on this story. :)**

**--**

Zelda awoke to the pattering of a light rain against her window. She walked to the large pane, and began watching the droplets make their descent from the clouds. As she gazed out her window the droplets grew larger and the rain's strike strengthened against her window. Zelda could tell this storm would last a very long time. From her window the clouds looked endless. The growl of thunder frightened Zelda at first but she grew used to it as she stood, staring off into the rolling grey clouds of the storm. She sat, staring out her window, thinking about her enormous conflict.

_Where is Link?_ Her mind wandered deep into thought. Her brain processed and reviewed each piece of information she knew.

_What was that noise I heard in the forest?_ A strand of her golden hair fell in front of her eyes which she quickly tucked behind her ear.

_I should check the forest again._ Zelda grabbed a black cloak form her closet and ambled to the stables, her mind still concentrating on other thoughts. The guards yelled at her to go inside or she would get sick, but she was too deep in thought. She mounted her horse, not noticing Impa's horse was gone.

The horse took large strides; each step was accompanied with a loud splash from the puddles forming. Zelda arrived quickly at the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Slowly she dismounted and entered the forest.

_Lost Woods first. Wait, maybe I should check on the Deku Sprout first…?_ Zelda turned around; feeling the presence of someone behind her but was only accompanied by the rain.

_I feel like I'm being watched..._ But the welcoming smile of the Deku Sprout still remained and clamed her nerves. The Great Deku Tree was still lifeless and the leaves fell from his branches and danced in the sky from the wind of the storm. A few branches cracked and fell from the tree, shaking the ground when they landed. Zelda was now completely drenched, the cloak acting as an extra added weight to each step she took.

The Deku Sprout joyfully grinned, looked at Zelda and said, "Hiya Zelda!"

Zelda was surprised to hear his energetic words. _Wasn't he petrified?_

"DEKU SPROUT!" Zelda cried in astonishment.

"Zelda! What's wrong? Why is it so dark? Why is the rain falling so hard?" He questioned almost in hysterics.

Zelda was too happy to answer as she flung her arms around the small sprout's hefty trunk. He had grown, and her arms were well over a feet apart from each other.

"Do you know where they are?" Zelda asked.

"Huh? Who?" Deku Sprout asked, slightly confused.

Zelda's eyes welled; _He doesn't know where they are, _"I'm glad you're safe!" Zelda said trying to gain back her previous cheerfulness.

"Who's gone?" Deku Sprout said, very confused.

"Everyone from the forest including Link. Did you know you were petrified?" Zelda tried to remain tranquil to support the Sprout.

"Huh?! I just remembered falling asleep. I was really tired!" Deku Sprout responded.

Zelda heard a noise from behind her. A chill ran down her spine. _That noise from before. Who is it? Do I want to turn around? _Her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to break through her ribs.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Deku Sprout asked.

Zelda put her index finger up to her mouth symbolizing to be quiet. Her entire body shook. She cautiously turned around, her face as pale as a ghost. She tried not to show her fear but again there was nothing behind her. She heard the noise again near Deku Sprout. She turned to face him. _This thing probably petrified him! It's after him!_

The Sprout glanced around nervously due to Zelda's expressions. _There!_ Zelda looked to a dark spot behind one of the Great Deku Tree's roots. She prepared, thought of a strategy; she would defend the Deku Sprout if she had to. She looked from side to side, stealthily taking steps; she spun when she heard the noise come from a different direction. _I can't see! The rain is too heavy!_ The rain poured from the clouds, making it even harder to see. The Sun was setting too, what sunlight she could've used was now gone. The thunder clapped making Zelda jump.

_I can't fight it! I can't!_ The noise was heard again, coming from a branch high on the decrepit Deku Tree. Zelda's mind ran blank. She knew it would come from the sky, where she couldn't see. Lightning struck a branch high on the Deku Tree shattering it but also giving Zelda the opportunity to see who or what the fiend was. Zelda searched the branches in that brief time of light and saw an all too familiar cape fluttering behind bright orange hair.

_Orange hair?_ Zelda's knees shook, she knew who it was. Her legs collapsed and she landed on her knees. _It's HIM!_ The chills ran up her body of pure horror. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_ Her whole body shook, Zelda knew she had to move but couldn't. She was paralyzed with fear. Tears ran down her face, her lips quivered and lightning struck a branch on the other side of the Deku Tree. It cracked in half then fell to the ground. _But I must._

--

**A/N: OOOOHHH. You know what's next, riiiight? BATTLE! I'd appreciate any reviews! …very muchly…**


	6. Chapter 6

You know from last time…I don't own the Zelda series and I'm poor so no sueing

**A/N: Okey dokies. This is a really short chapter…read and review, please!**

**--**

The steps were headed towards the Deku Sprout. Zelda knew he was planning each move. But she was already ahead, each previous act of fear was made to draw him in, however she wasn't entirely acting. Her left leg moved back, she focused half of her magic to her right hand, the other to her left. Her arms moved down to her knees, crossing then meeting above her head.

"Don't think your foolish tricks will work on me, Zelda." A gruff voice cackled.

He held back his right hand, mauve and black magic filled his hand. A wicked grin spread across his olive-skinned face and his eyes glistened with pride. His arm moved towards the Deku Sprout, who was scared stiff.

"But mine will, Ganondorf."

The punch was stopped by two hands, its fingers wrapped in bandages. Sheik lifted his right foot sending a kick straight into Ganondorf's face. The dark man gritted his teeth as blood trickled down from nose.

Ganondorf's eyes were filled with fury as he prepared for another blow. Sheik kicked again, Ganondorf grabbed his foot, grabbing it in mid-air and loosening his grip so the Sheikah fell to the muddy earth.

"Is that all you've got?" Ganondorf's malicious cackle sounded again.

Sheik wasn't done yet. He twisted up from the ground, one foot planted into the mud, another starting to steady. His palm flew into Ganondorf's midsection, jabbing in between the vile man's ribs. Arching his back, Sheik slid one foot back and then kicked Ganondorf's shin with another.

Ganondorf was tired of being hit by a Sheikah Princess, he snarled deafeningly, echoing throughout the forest. His hand tensed and formed a fist, punching the ground, causing a forceful shake. Sheik balanced and collected needles in his hand. While Ganondorf recovered from the quake, Sheik thrust the needles from his hand into Ganondorf's midsection.

The evil king was sick of playing around. He stood still for a moment, and then began focusing black magic into his palm. Sheik knew what he was doing; Ganondorf aimed his arm at the Deku Sprout.

"No Sheikah can counter this. What's a princess to do?" Ganondorf teased maliciously.

Sheik smirked under his masked face. He flew over to protect the Sprout, his bandaged arms flew down, sparks flew about, and then his arms crossed and met at the top. For a moment he disappeared, but then, just as the dark magic was about to reach the Deku Sprout, Zelda materialized. Without a second to waste, she flung her hand with vengeance, a blue diamond encased her, she spun, and sent the evil king's magic spiraling back to him.

But the man had disappeared. Zelda gasped. Nayru's Love had saved her life, but she had not saved the Deku Sprout's yet. She sprinted to the front of the Sprout and spread her arms out, "You will not kill the Sprout." She spoke with affirmation.

"Nice to see you, Princess. How is the Triforce of Wisdom?" Ganondorf said slyly.

"I will not let you touch him!" Zelda cried, her words filled with resentment and hate.

"Too late, Princess," Ganondorf retorted. His hand was covered in blood. It quickly filled with magic, forming an abyss, "Would you like to join him?" The evil king sneered.

Zelda glared at his with disgust, "Eat this." She spat her words, and sent Din's Fire into his face.

Ganondorf shrieked in agony, doubled back as his face was burned by flames, and then he swiftly disappeared, leaving Zelda's ears ringing with the sound of his screams.

--

**A/N: I just have to say, "OWNED BY A PRINCESS, GANONDORK!" Okay, now that it is out of my system: I had fun with this chapter. I basically acted it out on SSBM awhile ago…and in real life. :D I was screaming and all…and I'm sure you care…I'm done now. R&R, please! No one reviews………thanks to Solo, who does. :D**


End file.
